


I can see it in your eyes

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Short & Sweet, geralt's eyes give his fondness away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Geralt’s eyes contract so hard so fast - like he’s been stealing cookies from the cookie jar when he’s been forbidden to do so - that Jaskier almost laughs at him. He’s been caught red-handed, and there’s no way to get out of this one.“No.”But of course he’ll still try to get out of it, but, “No? You can’t just say no to this and be done with it. I have years of proof.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 346





	I can see it in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i got this fun prompt on tumblr: jaskier noticing geralt growing fond of him by how his pupils change (let's just pretend it works this way) and poor geralt can't hide his feels™ anymore because of that. but he still tries tho like "it's the light" but it fails eventually! 
> 
> and i tried my best :3 hope you enjoy ^^

There’s nothing Jaskier loves more than Geralt’s eyes. Not just for the beautiful golden color, that seems cold at first but is actually warm and pulls you in, and in, and in, until you’re happily drowning. No, not just because of their color at all.

It took Jaskier an embarrassing amount of time to notice it, but at least he eventually got there - Geralt’s pupils dilate and contract far more than a normal person; which Jaskier always assumed it happens when Geralt is in Witcher mode, either trying to see far away or when it’s dark or whatever else.

And yes, that happens a lot.

It’s why it takes Jaskier even longer to realize that Geralt’s pupils dilate when he’s looking at him. When they’re alone, together, they’re wide and vulnerable - _inviting_. They change when they’re in the midst of other people, and contract even more when Jaskier is out flirting with someone that catches his fancy.

It’s...flattering, to be looked at in such an open fashion; albeit it is a little scary to so clearly read his _friend_ , his Witcher, _his_ -

So he wants to talk to him about it, point out that _he knows_ , that Geralt is at least fond of him, but at the same time he wants to keep that secret tucked away safely inside his heart. Until Geralt says they aren’t friends, or complains about his singing, or whatever else, at those times all he wants to do is throw that knowledge at his dumb, grumpy, beautiful, face. 

He never does.

Probably for fear he’ll lose the way Geralt looks at him; he couldn’t bear to lose it.

Obviously, it’s no surprise it happens anyway, because Jaskier can’t hold his tongue around Geralt.

“I don’t know how anyone has ever supported your company.” Geralt complains, as he builds a fire to warm them and to cook food. And yes, perhaps Jaskier made a couple of mistakes, like losing their only map, and getting them lost, and-

It doesn’t matter.

“For someone who has been travelling with me for years, and seems to enjoy my company a fair amount, that’s bloody hilarious.”

“I’m certain you’re the one who keeps following me around, nothing else.”

“Bollocks. I keep following you my arse, you insufferable man. I see the way you look at me, how your pupils dilate when I’m near, when we touch. You can’t fool me. You not only enjoy my company, you actually crave it.” Jaskier declares, his hands on his hips.

Geralt’s eyes contract so hard so fast - like he’s been stealing cookies from the cookie jar when he’s been forbidden to do so - that Jaskier almost laughs at him. He’s been caught red-handed, and there’s no way to get out of this one. 

“ _No._ ”

But of course he’ll still try to get out of it, but, “No? You can’t just say no to this and be done with it. I have years of proof.”

“You saw wrong. It’s the light hitting my eyes, that- make, it happen.” Geralt tries again, avoiding looking at Jaskier.

“I- I saw wron- _Geralt_ , I saw wrong? The light...What about at night? Just admit it. You love me, and I love you, and we love each other. Why must you fight me in every single way?”

Finally, fucking _finally_ , Geralt is looking at him again. Having those soft eyes on him again, makes him breathe easier, even though he’s still very much frustrated at Geralt. But he notices how blown his eyes are, and-

“Wow.” he can’t help but say, at the same time Geralt whispers, “You love me?”

_What?_

Oh...he said that didn’t he? 

Oops, he didn’t mean to.

Geralt’s whole body is tense, even as his eyes are wide and open and hopeful, begging for the right answer, and Jaskier closes the distance between them. Cups his cheek, “ _I do_. Love you, that is. Obviously.”

Not the most romantic thing he’s ever said, quite shoddy as a love confession even, still Jaskier can’t think straight when Geralt’s looking at him like _that_.

“Hm.” Geralt leans his forehead on Jaskier’s, and he doesn’t think they’ve ever been this close. Not like this, bare and yearning.

“No more hm’s, or dilated pupils, use your words for more than chastising me, please.” it’s a joke, and his tone shows as much, but he very much needs to hear it. To know it without a shadow of doubt.

“Yes- I love you. Could never stop my body from showing it, apparently. It’s-”

_“Adorable._ ” Jaskier finishes Geralt’s sentence, because he truly is the cutest man to ever live.

“I was going to say embarrassing.”

Jaskier laughs, delighted in Geralt’s little smile, “If it’s any consolation, I’m quite sure my eyes can’t help follow you wherever you go. My body too. So we’re both embarrassing.”

“ _Good._ ” Geralt smiles even wider, and kisses Jaskier’s forehead.

“Oh for fucks sake, my lips are down here, you-” he doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying. Geralt’s lips on his shutting him up, and satisfying his complaints. And the way Geralt is looking at him now...well, Jaskier will definitely never tire of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
